John Ratzenberger
John Deszo Ratzenberger (born April 6, 1947) is an American actor, voice actor, and entrepreneur who is best known for his role as Cliff Clavin on the NBC sitcom Cheers. He reprised this role for the special Mickey's 60th Birthday. He has also voiced many characters in all the Pixar features, with at least one performance on a Disney live-action film. Disney Roles Filmography * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) - Major Derlin * Duchess the Female Cat (1985) - * Flik and Princess Atta (1986) - Fly #1 * Yankee Doodle Pigeon (1987) - General * Mickey's 60th Birthday (1988) - Cliff Clavin * Orbitty the Alien (1988) - Dr. Evil Spaceman * Smurfette (1988) - The King * Olivia Flaversham (1988) - Additional voices * Princess Atta (1988) - Additional voices * Marie the White Female Kitten ''(1988) - Colonel Freckles * ''Oliver's Halloween (1988) - Colonel White Tiger, Police Officer and Monstrous Ogre * Oliver's Christmas Carol (1988) - Additional voices * Toy Story (1995) - voice of Hamm * That Darn Cat (1997) - Dusty * Flik the Blue Ant ''(1998) - Fly #2, Dragonfly #1 and Additional voices * ''A Bug's Life (1998) - voice of P.T. Flea * Toy Story 2 (1999) - reprises his role of Hamm * House of Mouse ''(2000) - Hamm and P.T. Flea * ''Monsters, Inc. (2001) - voice of the Abominable Snowman * Spirited Away (2001) - voice of the Assistant Manager * Finding Nemo (2003) - voice of Moonfish school ("Charade fish") * The Incredibles (2004) - voice of The Underminer * Cars (2006) - voice of Mack, Hamm the Piggy Car, Abominable Snowplow and P.T. Flea Car * Ratatouille (2007) - voice of Mustafa * WALL-E (2008) - voice of John * Up (2009) - voice of Construction Foreman Tom * Toy Story 3 (2010) - reprises his role of Hamm * Cars 2 (2011) - reprises his role of Mack * Brave (2012) - Gordon * Monsters University (2013) - reprises his role of the Abominable Snowman * Planes (2013) - Harland * Super Buddies (2013) - Gramps Livingstone * The Hidden Princess (2014) - King Mobeen * A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals ''(2014) - reprises his role of P.T. Flea * ''Inside Out (2015) - Fritz * The Good Dinosaur (2015) - Earl the rustler * Finding Dory '' (2016) - reprises his role of the Moonfish school (''Charade fish) * Monsters Sing '' (2017) - reprises his role of the Abominable Snowman * ''Cars 3 (2017) - reprises his role of Mack * Coco (2017) - Juan Ortodoncia * Incredibles 2 (2018) - reprises his role of Underminer * ''The Gumball of Life'''' - '' The Truth * Dogs and the City (2018) - Wilks * Toy Story 4 '' (2019) - reprises his role of Hamm Video Games * ''Toy Story Animated Storybook (1996) - Hamm * Disney's Extreme Skate Adventure (2003) - Hamm * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer (2005) - The Underminer * Cars: The Video Game (2006) - Mack * Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures - Mack * Cars Race-O-Rama (2009) - Mack * Toy Story 3: The Video Game (2010) - Hamm * Kinect Rush: A Disney Pixar Adventure (2012) - Hamm * Disney INFINITY (2013) - Hamm Television * The Simpsons (1989-) - Cliff Clavin and CGI Homer Simpson * Captain Planet and the Planeteers ''(1990-1996) - Rigger and Rex Rigger I * ''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child (1995-2000) - Hinky * 8 Simple Rules - Fred Doyle * How Murray Saved Christmas ''(2014) - Officer Bender * [[The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 104|''The All-New Muppet Show/Episode 104]] (2019) - Guest Star Pixar Movies * Toy Story (1995) - voice of Hamm * A Bug's Life (1998) - voice of P.T. Flea (his favorite role) * Toy Story 2 (1999) - reprises his role of Hamm * Monsters, Inc. (2001) - voice of the Abominable Snowman * Finding Nemo (2003) - voice of Moonfish school ("Charade fish") * The Incredibles (2004) - voice of The Underminer * Cars (2006) - voice of Mack, Hamm the Piggy Car, Abominable Snowplow and P.T. Flea Car * Ratatouille (2007) - voice of Mustafa * WALL-E (2008) - voice of John * Up (2009) - voice of Construction Foreman Tom * Toy Story 3 (2010) - reprises his role of Hamm * Cars 2 (2011) - reprises his role of Mack * Brave (2012) - Gordon * Monsters University (2013) - reprises his role of the Abominable Snowman * The Hidden Princess (2014) - King Mobeen * A Bug's Life 2: The Adventures of Fearless Pals ''(2014) - reprises his role of P.T. Flea * ''Inside Out (2015) - Fritz * The Good Dinosaur (2015) - Earl the rustler * Finding Dory '' (2016) - reprises his role of the Moonfish school (''Charade fish) * Monsters Sing '' (2017) - reprises his role of the Abominable Snowman * ''Cars 3 (2017) - reprises his role of Mack * Dogs and the City (2018) - Wilks * Toy Story 4 '' (2019) - reprises his role of Hamm Trivia * His most well known Pixar character is Hamm of Toy Story * Ratzenberger has been in every full-length Pixar film to date. * His favorite role is P.T. Flea from A Bug's Life. * The running gag in which John Ratzenberger portrays at least one character in every Pixar movie is referenced during the end credits of the movie Cars; where Mack watches the ''Cars-parodies of previous Pixar movies, and he thinks that whoever did the voice of Hamm, P.T. Flea, and the Yeti (all in car form) were great actors until he realized it was the same voice actor in all those movies and wonders, "What kind of a cut-rate production is this?" Category:Actors Category:Voice actors Category:1940s births Category:1947 births Category:Marie the White Female Kitten Category:The Aristocats Category:Oliver the Kitten films Category:Toy Story Category:A Bug's Life Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Finding Nemo Category:The Incredibles Category:Cars Category:Ratatouille Category:WALL-E Category:Up Category:Brave Category:House of Mouse (2000 film) Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:People Category:Males Category:American television actors Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:Monsters University Category:Studio Ghibli Category:That Darn Cat! Category:American comedians Category:Comedians Category:Planes (film) Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Air Buddies Category:People from Connecticut Category:Inside Out Category:Star Wars Category:American actors Category:Finding Dory Category:Lucasfilm Category:Pixar actors and actresses Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:The Rescuers Category:The All-New Muppet Show guest stars